Boruto: The New Genin 12
by subterra59
Summary: A new era of Ninja is blooming, as our old heroes Legacy have bloomed. Legacy however, does not need to be by blood. This is the future of the new ninja.


**I do not own Naruto or Boruto franchise. Boruto series is underdevelopment so this is not canon...yet.**

"Moe," sighed the owner as she is in her family's weapons shop, Shinobi's Tool's for Idiots, in complete boredom. "Such a slow day," This is Tenten, Konoha's greatest Weapons Master upon the Shinobi ranks. But years went by, the new era of shinobi started to come, and the old genin 12 started to settle into their new retired and new lives.

But as Tenten looks up to the wall to see a large picture frame taken years ago, it was her and the rest of her friend back in her genin years. She remembers and never forgets her fellow friends, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee…...and Neji. She was utterly depressed when she heard he was killed in action during the Shinobi War against Madara, even though they won, she lost Neji. During the aftermath, she tried to commit suicide due to the unbearable loss of her lover, but thanks to her friends, she was able to pull it together. But over the years, her friends began to marry and have kids to pass on their legacy, Tenten however, refuses to be with anyone, her undying love for Neji is too great, she will never let him go.

Now, she runs her family shop as a part time job while being a full fledge Chunin. But during the time in her part time job, is that they're slow, her parents left to Sunagakure for their honeymoon and she's bored. But what she didn't know, her day is going to be interesting.

-0-0-0-0-

In front of the gates of Konohagakure, shinobi of the leaf village and traders from different villages come in and out. The gatekeepers, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, stood watch to see almost anything wrong or abnormal. These two have been the best of friends even before when Naruto has been graduated to genin. Though now they are in their 50s, they have married to girls who are twins, and their kids are now in genin, they stayed as gatekeepers. But they are not to be underestimated, age means experience, and age can fool the enemy.

"Ah," Kotetsu leans back on his chair but his guard is kept up. "Did you ever wondered how we used to be bored?" He asked Izumo.

His best friend nods as he keeps his eyes on the people coming in and out of Konoha. "Yes, but we seem to have gotten used to it."

"I remember Asuma pestering us to get into missions time to time," Kotetsu said as he remembers his old friend.

"Yeah," Izumo said with his voice sounding sadden. "And one time he even brought us bentos from our favorite take-out restaurant."

But their chatting had ended when a figure jumped down in front of their stands. The two look up to think they saw Asuma, but the image had dissipated to reveal a young girl in her teen years, wearing a red shirt with a black konoha emblem, as well sports pants and her ninja sandals. It's Asuma's and Kurenai's daughter, Mirai Sarutobi. "Hi Uncle Kotetsu, Uncle Izumo."

The two old gatekeepers smile as to see the girl. "Mirai, shouldn't you be in class?" asked Izumo.

Mirai nods "Yup," she then pulls out two rectangular shaped bags. "But mom wanted me to drop these bentos from our favorite restaurant." she said and holds it to them.

Kotetsu and Izumo could have sadness in their eyes, but smiles filled with joy and gladly took the bentos with gratitude. "Thank you Mirai." said Kotetsu.

"Just like your father." Izumo said as he thought to see Asuma by her side.

Mirai felt joy and pride as no one forgot her father, "Thank you," she said and looks at the time. "Whoop, gotta go and take my exam to be a genin before Iruka Sensei gives me the big headed jutsu again, see ya." she said and dashes away to the academy.

They both laugh as they remembered Iruka's old habits. "Same old Iruka."

"But new students with same old personalities."

"Um….excuse me?" The two gate keepers stopped and looks around to find the source of the voice. "Down here."

They look down to see a boy about the age of 6. He has shaggy untamed black hair as they thought he was a younger version of naruto but not. He has brown eyes and seeming to be wearing dirtied and unwashed clothing like he has been traveling for long time. But what is strange about this one is that his backpack is practically five times his size, it was strapped with all kinds of weapons. Katanas, tantos, shurikens and kunais, bows and arrows, and a huge club that is too big for a boy like him. But to the young traveler, the pack seems weightless as it didn't touch the ground nor being dragged.

Izumo looked cautious at him spoke first. "Um...how can we help you?"

"Can I gain entry into Konoha?" the weapon boy asked them.

"Well sure," Kotetsu shrugs as he is cautious about the weapons. "Though, what are you doing with all those weapons you got?"

The boy's eyes began to lit with fire and determination. "My reason is to find the greatest Weapons Master," he said. "I know she's here in Konohagakure, so I can be her apprentice, and defeat her so I will become the next Weapons Master!"

The shinobi gatekeeper duo look at the boy with sweat drops on their head. "I think you're looking for is Tenten," Kotetsu said.

"Just don't hurt anyone with your weapons." Izumo said as he pulls out a brochure map of Konoha for tourists. "You walk straight to Konoha center, take a right and left at this bakery shop, there you will find Shinobi's Tools for Idiots, you won't miss it."

"Arigato," The boy takes the brochure and walks in the gates to kind his goal.

Izumo sits back down and returns to his duty. "Tenten is going to have her hands full."

"Yup." Kotetsu agrees as he leans back.

-0-0-0-0-

Tenten sighs as she day has gone by, though, there were a few regular customers, and Ino had come by to check on her. It is nice to have a friend come by and chat a bit, but it was a short one as she needs to check her family's flower shop.

She closes her eyes after putting her elbow down to rest her chin on her hand to nap on the counter top. But she heard a the store's bell rang, a customer just came in. Her reflects quickly straighten her posture with a smile. "Hi, welcome to Shinobi's Tools for Idiots, so Don't be an idiot without a weapon." she said her family's store motto. Though, what she sees is a boy with a large pack of weapons walking up to her counter.

The boy pauses for a moment and looks at Tenten, giving her a defensive instinct to reach for her hidden weapons in her sleeves. "...Are you Tenten?"

Tenten narrows her eyes as a tanto appear in her hand. "Yes I am." she said politely.

The boy nods as he drops his bag, making her reflects to reel her sword arm back...but stops as he sees the boy on his knees in a bowing posture. "I AM KISAME AKASUN!" he introduces his name with a roaring voice. "I AM TO BE THE GREATEST WEAPONS MASTER, BUT I MUST BE TRAINED BY THE BEST, SO I CAN DEFEAT THE BEST!" He yells his reasons. "PLEASE TAKE ME AS YOUR APPRENTICE!"

Tenten's face went downfounded with a sweat drop on her head. She then puts her sword away and crosses her arms. "So...you want me, to take you as your apprentice?"

nods

"But you also want to defeat me?"

nods.

"Just so you can become a weapons master."

nods.

Tenten pauses for a moment...and her response for Kisame's request. "...no."

-0-0-0-0-

Naruto Uzumaki, now Hokage of Konoha, his dream had come true, but the drawback with leadership was the large amount of responsibility as to do large amounts of evil paperwork, take care of the village, attend meetings, go on patrols, and the list goes on. Though, he wishes to spend some time with his family with Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari, but with a huge responsibility of being Hokage, he can't crunch his time, even with his almost infinite shadow clone jutsu.

He had just finished the last of today's paperwork and stacked it on top of the towering papers of the out box. "Sigh, finally," he said and pats his hands together. "...Wait, that was the last of it...I can finally go home and hang out with my family."

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Then Naruto's fantasy had crumbled when the tower of finished paperwork fell across the room. "..."

-0-0-0-0-

"Why not!" Kisame shouted with shock at the Weapons Master.

"Three words." Tenten said pulling up her hand and extended three fingers. "I. Don't. -"

" **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Tenten was interrupted from the unknown despairing voice.

"...Care." She finished.

"But I came all this way to be your apprentice," Kisame did not take the answer well as he is determined to be trained by her. "I can't be a true Weapons Master without being trained by the best like you."

"I like your determination." she said and walks around the countertop and now in front of the boy. "But my answer is still no." She then picks him up as well picking up his pack with no effort.

"Hey let me go!" He flails his arms, but with his young short state, he's useless.

"So get lost!" Tenten threw him out sky high with his pack following him.

" **I WON'T GIve uuuuuuuuuuuuupppp-!"** and the last he is seen is a white flash in the sky.

-0-0-0-0-

Tenten was checking inventory in her store, seeing as it's still up and satisfying, though making note to buy more explosive tags. She heard a rumble in one of the crates next to her and opens it to see Kisame again. "Please take me as your apprentice."

"No." Tenten slams the lid down on him.

"Wait, you spilled ketchup in here…wait...that's not ketchup."

-0-0-0-0-

Tenten closes shop and heads upstairs in her family's store to find a built in apartment, she drops on the couch with exhaustion and picks up the remote. "I wonder what's on today?" she said turning the tv on...but Kisame showed up in the screen.

"Please take me as your apprentice!"

Tenten flips the channel.

"Please-"

Flip.

"-Take-"

Flip.

"-Me-"

Flip

"-As-"

Flip

"-Your-"

Flip

"-Apprentice-"

Shut off.

-0-0-0-0-

Tenten is preparing dinner, "Let's see," she said. "Salad to have a good healthy appetizer, with hamburger and rice for the main course...oh yeah, I forgot about the dressing." she walks to her fridge and opens it, her face turned flat with unsurprised to see Kisame again in her fridge.

"Please take me as your apprentice."

"Sure, pass the dressing." Tenten said.

Kisame hands her the dressing. "Really?"

"No." The Weapons Master grabs him and shoves him in the freezer.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ah~" Tenten now relaxes in her bathtub, washing away any her stress and sorrows. "finally," she said with relief. "That kid won't be an idiot to walk in here, he should know to respects one's privacy." Blurble "Eh?" She huddles to the far end of her tub as the bubble diameter grew...Kisame gasped, naked with her with a towel on his head.

"Please take me as your apprentice!"

" **GET OUT!"**

Kisame was thrown out the window.

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning came and Tenten was in no good mood. She has bags in her eyes as she stayed up all night on guard in case the stubborn kid ever came in. She would kill him this time, but he did not come last night at all.

"Finally the kid gave up." she said and opens her door, but sees Kisame sleeping in her front doors, making her eye twitch with annoyance. "WAKE UP!"

"Gah!" Kisame shot from his sleeping spot, pulling out his huge club. "WHO'S THERE, WHO WANTS SOME OF THIS!" he roars on guard but sees Tenten. "Please tak-."

"OK FINE YOU CAN BE MY APPRENTICE!" Tenten finally gave up and calms down. "Seeming as though you're not going to leave me alone." she then crosses her arms. "But, you are going to contribute to helping me in the store," Kisame's eyes sparkle with anticipation and determination. "And...you're going to school." his image shattered.

-0-0-0-0-

 **And that's it for chapter 1. Can't wait for the Boruto series. This is my first Naruto/Boruto, take it easy on me.**

 **Laters**


End file.
